Ginny SLASH Hermione
by Dragon Blackbird
Summary: Ginny SLASH Hermione. Ginny and Hermione explored places long before Harry and Ron got to. Enough said. My first story, would appreciate reviews and feedback


Ginny and Hermione's lesbian fling

Ginny held her breath, then slowly exhaled. That had been close she thought, too close. Across the room from her Hermione sat, covered in sweat.

"Wow that was good Ginny. I never knew your hands were so good."

The way she had touched her slowly, from her neck to her thigh, still sent shivers up her spine.

"But why did you have to go and dump Harry? When you two were going out it was fine, nobody thought a thing. But now, we spend hours shut up in your room. Lucky I made Head girl and that I'm smart. Your mum thinks I'm tutoring you. Don't look at me like that. I tried going out with Ron, but its like going out with a stupid buffoon. Its Harry though, that almost walked in on us, because he wants you back."

Hermione frowned. It was hard been Harry's friend and Hermione's lover. Sometimes she felt jealous of the way Harry talked about Ginny.

She knew Harry loved Ginny, it was a shame Ginny didn't even like him. But then if Ginny had liked Harry, she wouldn't have been able to get her.

Had started a year ago.

Ginny and her had been sharing a room at the Borrow. Hermione had forgotten a book, and went upstairs to get it. She walked on Ginny getting changed, and as she turned to leave, Ginny called "no don't go. I want to ask you something."

Hermione turned around, looking at the floor to give Ginny some privacy.

"I'm trying a new bra on, but I don't think it fits properly. Neither do the stupid undies. Ginny took off her tight pants.

"See", she said turning round and pointing to various places. "Hermione you aren't looking. Look at me. Can you help me? Do you know some sort of spell?"

Hermione slowly looked up. "I don't feel comfortable. I don't want to invade your privacy."

"Your not invading my privacy, come closer. I'll help you get comfortable. Hermione got off the bed and stood next to Ginny.

"Now give me your hand". Hermione obeyed. Ginny positioned herself in front of Hermione, putting Hermione's hand on her back.

"See thats too bad is it? See how the bra isn't fitting?" The curtains were closed, so Hermione couldn't see much.

"It's too dark in here for me to see. I'll open the curtains."

"No don't do that, the guys are playing Quiddich outside. Your have to feel wheres its not sitting right."

Hermione slid her hands over Ginny's back. Her finger automatically unhooked the bra.

Hermione could feel that the bra hand dug into Ginny's side. She traced the marks with her hands. She heard a gasp.

"Sorry, is that sore?"

"No, it feels nice, I mean ok."

Hermione kept her moving her hands to the front. She put one hand on each of Ginny's breasts. Ginny breasts were warm, and bigger then her own. She could barely fit them in her hand.

"Well I see what the problem is," Hermione said. Her was suddenly husky. "The bra was just too small for your...size."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands and suddenly thrust them downwards. "What about these?" she said making Hermione's hands touch her all the way down to her groin.

"I uh don't know," Hermione said, her heart beating wild.

Ginny turned round to face Hermione. "Am I hot?" demanded Ginny.

"Yes, um what? Your body is warm, your attractive."

"Am I hot?"

Ginny suddenly thrusted Hermione's hand up inside herself. Hermione gasp. Inside was hot and moist. "Yes your hot Ginny."

Ginny smiled, but held Hermione's hand there. Ginny started to slowly thrust on Hermione's hand. "Are you hot?"

"I'm feeling strange suddenly, I guess I'm feeling hot."

With her spare hand Ginny undid Hermione's zip. Ginny's hand seductively traced the area, and without warning plunged into Hermione.

She pushed Hermione back onto the bed, and started pleasuring her.

Ginny let go of Hermione and went to her bedside cupboard. She opened it, and groped round in the dark for something. She went back to Hermione, and showed her the 'magic wand'.

The magic wand had a belt. Ginny put in round her hips, and slowly entered Hermione. Hermione started slowly moaning. Ginny pushed harder, starting to sweat.

" Fuck me! Fuck me!" shouted Hermione.

Ginny stopped.

"Stop yelling, do you want people to come in her at this moment?"

Hermione didn't care, she was a slave to her body. She had to come. She had too. She rolled on top of Ginny, and savagely thrusted on the magic wand. Again and again until she felt herself release.

She collapsed on the bed next to Ginny, sweating like a pig. But it wasn't over yet.

Ginny took off the belt, changed the setting, and handed it to Hermione to out on. She obeyed, and let Ginny lay on the bed.

The magic wand was now pulsing, and as Hermione jumped on top, she could feel the vibrations of the wand. She entered Ginny, and went for it, till Ginny came, clawing her back with her nails.

"Good Hermione. You definitely are a good fit." The girls both started giggling.

And that was how it started. Hermione use to feel guilty about it, but it wasn't stronger then her wants. Her wants now took her to Ginny's room twice a day to be satisfied. And even at night, Ginny would wake up demanding she 'wand' her.

Today Ginny had used her other specialty-her mouth. Her tongue licked, kissed, and slid its way over Hermione's curls. Sucking on all the bumps and holes it could find.. Hermione liked it when Ginny bit her hard when she licked and slurped, feeling both pleasure and pain..

Today they had been experimenting. Hermione had dressed up for her lover. She wore a purple lace corset, with a tight matching see though g-string. Ginny had tied her wrists to her bed, and was sucking hard on Hermione's lips and breasts. It always sent electric shocks to her groin, and from Hermione's fastened breathing, it must be doing the same.

Ginny smiled. She liked been in control. If I ever go back out with Harry, I'll use a few of these tricks, she thought.

She knew she had Hermione whipped. Ginny finally felt like she had enough power in her life.

Back to the task at hand, Ginny turned Hermione round so that she was facing the wall, her butt facing her. She pulled out a whip she had brought for the occasion, and slowly started using it on her friend. Ginny stopped using the whip, seeing it had left red marks on Hermione.

Hermione held in her gasps. She liked the pain, she like been whipped. More Ginny she thought. More. But then Ginny stopped.

"Why have you stopped? I like it. I want it."

"I thought of something different." With that Ginny began to take the g-string off with her mouth. Next she went to her draw and pulled out two magic wands, both with belts. She put one on Hermione's bare butt, facing herself. She got Her

But today for the first time they had almost been caught. School started in a few days, and Hermione was glad. Apart from her books been at Hogwarts, as Head girl, she also had her own room. Then no matter how loud they were, or long, they wouldn't getcaught.


End file.
